Marketers constantly attempt to reach consumers with current, personalized marketing information. In an online retailing environment, for example, it is often possible for a web site to identify a returning customer using well-known “cookies” that were previously stored on the customer's computer. Once identified, it is possible to greet the customer by name and present the returning customer with personalized marketing information. For example, the web site can present marketing information that is based on the customer's prior purchases or stated interests.
In a traditional “bricks and mortar” retailing environment, however, it is often more difficult to present customers with personalized marketing information. In a small retailing environment, it may be possible for store employees to greet a frequent customer by name. Even for a recognized customer, however, it is not practical for store employees to follow the customer through the store to present personalized marketing information. Thus, there is currently no effective mechanism for automatically presenting personalized information to a customer in a traditional retail environment.
Another challenge for traditional retailers is the pricing of products and the display of pricing information. If a retailer has a loyalty card program or other special promotions that create multiple price levels for the same product, the retailer must display the different applicable prices. To further complicate matters, in the case of a discount that applies only if the customer buys a combination of selected products, final product pricing cannot be determined until the customer has finished their purchases. Therefore, the customer won't know the actual price of each item until the cashier processes the transaction. Furthermore, even though most retailers have extensive information about individual customers, they cannot effectively change their prices on an individual basis at the point of purchase. The ability of online retailers to personalize pricing and marketing information provides a competitive advantage.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus for presenting personalized information, such as personalized messages or safety warnings, to a customer in a traditional retail environment. A further need exists for a method and apparatus for presenting personalized prices to a customer in a traditional retail environment.